Heart of a Warrior, Body of a Ship
by Marie Nomad
Summary: This takes place during the Dominion Occupation of DS9. Worf falls in battle and two ships mourn. But their hands are full of a new rebellious sentient Federation ship. Crossover with TNG!


All characters belong to Gene Rodenberry. This takes place while the Dominion was at Deep Space Nine and the war was out. This is an alternate universe fic... somewhat.  
  
Heart of a Warrior, Body of a Ship  
Part One  
By Maria Cline  
  
The ship hummed as Jadzia Dax stepped out of the shower and dressed into her Starfleet uniform. She stared out of her window and out into the vastness of space, dotted by innumerable bright stars. How long had it been since she and the others left Deep Space Nine? Every day she prayed and hoped to go back home. She missed Jake, Kira, Odo, and even Quark. The one man she missed most of all was Worf, who was on another ship far away. At least she could see him once in a while and talk to him.   
  
"Commander, we have a subspace message for you from the Rotarran." Ensign Bolan said over the com.  
  
"Thank you." Jadzia said as she let loose her hair and turned on the monitor, expecting to see her fiance's handsome face on the screen. Instead, she saw General Martok. He stood proudly and said, "Jadzia Dax, you should be honored to know that Worf had died an honorable death on an away mission."  
  
Jadzia's stomach turned as she used every ounce of will power not to cry. "I see. Did you scream to open the way for his spirit?" She asked firmly.  
  
"We screamed loud. We destroyed the body, but I can most assure you that Worf's legacy shall be heard in songs for thousands of years from now! Quapal, Jadzia Dax!" Martok saluted.  
  
"Quapal, General Martok, thank you." Jadzia saluted back as she smiled grimly.  
  
After the screen went blank, the Trill stared at the monitor then collapsed onto the floor and wept.  
  
*****  
  
Dr. Bashir was in shock. He couldn't believe that Worf was gone. General Martok contacted him about Worf's glorious demise; He and General Martok had a bond of sorts from their long painful ordeal at the Dominion Prision. He understood how honorable dieing in battle was for a Klingon. Other Klingons would be happy for the ones slain in battle. However, he wasn't a Klingon and despite popular belief, neither was Jadzia Dax.   
  
He pressed the button at Dax's door. "Jadzia, it's Julian, can I come in?" Julian asked. The door hissed open and the doctor came in to see Jadzia on the floor weeping. "Jadzia? Are you okay?"  
  
"You'd think..." Jadzia whispered as she wiped her eyes, "that after losing so many loved ones after three hundred years that this would be easier."   
  
"I... heard about what happened to Worf. General Martok just told me." Julian said softly as he knelt down. "Are you okay?"  
  
"He died in battle. Like he always wanted to. All Klingons want to die with honor." Jadzia whispered as she bowed her head down, "But he died." She burst into tears again as Juilian gazed at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jadzia. I really am." Julian said as he reached out and hugged her. Over a year ago, he would've taken the chance to forward his relationship with Jadzia, but now he was doing it as a friend. He could emphasize with the Klingon. They were both outsiders, each forced to hold back at times. Julian had to hold back his intellect to hide his secret and Worf to hold back his Klingon strength that would crush any Human body. Julian missed the cranky Klingon already. The man finally let go as Jadzia regained her composure.  
  
"I'm okay, Julian." Jadzia said as she stood up. "I... I just needed to get that out of my system."  
  
"Are you sure?" Julian asked still concerned.  
  
"I... I'll be fine." Jadzia insisted, "We both know that in war, death is... normal. Worf died in battle and he's with Kahless now."  
  
"Right. Well... if you need anyone to talk to..." Julian said hesitantly.  
  
"I know." Jadzia said, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Julian said as he got out.  
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe that Worf's dead." Miles O'Brian said as he cradled a glass of synthetic scotch. Of all the members of the crew of the Defiant, Chief O'Brian had known Worf the longest. He had been through a great deal with the Klingon; They faced numerous enemies together, fought super powerful alien 'gods' together, Worf had even helped deliver his first child. Now the man was gone forever.   
  
"I know." Captain Sisko whispered as he sipped his own drink. Captain Sisko felt nothing but sympathy for Jadzia Dax. He knew the pain of losing a loved one. He knew how much Worf and Jadzia meant to each other. The two were like fire and ice, always opposite and yet comparable.  
  
"It's not fair." Julian muttered, "Jadzia was heartbroken when she got the message. General Martok gave me the news as if Worf had been promoted rather than..." Julian trailed off.  
  
"From what I can understand, Klingons find great honor in dying in combat." Ben said as he stared at his drink. "Death with honor in a middle of a war is a glorious death."  
  
"But it's still death." Julian said.  
  
"True." Ben said as he tapped on the replicator. "I understand that when a Klingon warrior dies, his crew would share a drink of his favorite beverage."  
  
"You mean we have to make a toast with prune juice." Julian figured out.  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Ben said as he took out three prune juices and handed the two drinks to his commrades. He held up his drink and said, "To Lieutenant Commander Worf, one of the finest officers I have ever served with."  
  
"To Worf." Julian and Miles echoed as they clinked glasses and drink in one gulp.  
  
*****  
  
Captain's Log Number 45845123  
  
We had recieved an unusual distress call from Space Station Orion regarding a prototype spaceship called the USS Midorn. We are told that this spaceship has been having some strange mechanical difficulties that may be the result of sabotage. We are going there to investigate.  
  
*****  
  
Captain Jean Luc Picard sipped his tea at the bridge. "Data, do we have any information about this USS Midorn?"  
  
Lieutenant Commander Data, the Science Officer, and only android in the Starfleet nodded and said, "Well... from what I can understand it, the USS Midorn is a prototype spaceship that was developed by the Mavalari. In theory, the ship would have the power of the Enterprise itself and yet be able to run by itself. Which would really make things pretty lonely there."   
  
Captain Picard nodded as he and the other crew members moaned internally at the bad joke. Apparently, Data had been experimenting with humor and was doing better thanks to his emotion chip. Unfortunately, his sense of humor was still off. "Anything else?"  
  
"No, sir. The ship was a top secret project that is said to be... insane. The Mavalari used their technology to create this ship but they didn't reveal much in fear of the Domninion spies." Data computed.  
  
"I don't blame them." Commander Riker said, "The thought of our enemy being able to be anyone and anything in this ship makes me a little nervous."  
  
"Me too. My mother had a hard time sensing Odo when she was visiting Deep Space Nine." Deanna confessed, "That made him more... intriguging for her."  
  
At once, everyone looked at the counselor and Will asked, "Your mother wanted Odo?"  
  
Deanna smiled slightly and said, "My mother has... peculiar tastes sometimes." Suddenly, she stared out as she felt a strange sensation in her mind of pain and confusion. She frowned slightly. Why does that felt familiar?  
  
*****  
  
"We are so glad you were able to come, Captain Picard." Captain Cacan said as he, Chief Engineer Geordi LaForge, and Captain Picard stood at the airlock linking the station to the USS Midorn. "Our new spaceship is vital to the war and I think it's sabatoage."  
  
"How so?" Captain Picard inquired.  
  
"Let me show you." The captain said as they entered the ship and went to the replicator. "Computer, hot chocolate." The familiar circle of lights appeared and in the repliator was a tall glass filled with lavendar liquid. "Here, taste." The man said as he took the glass and handed it over to Captain Picard.  
  
Captain Picard cautiously sipped the drink and grimaced. "Prune juice?"  
  
"Yes. And look at this." Cacan said as he tapped on the replicator again. "Computer, ham sandwich on rye." The familiar circle of lights appeared again and in the replicator was a giant red heart on a plate in between two slices of rye bread on a plate.  
  
"Heart of tarq on rye." Captain Picard recognized.   
  
"Yes, at first we thought it was some pratical joke." Cacan said, "Or just some mistake in the programing. We tried to take the ship out on a test run but it... refused to leave the station."  
  
"Refused to leave the station?" Geordi asked skeptically.  
  
"Every time we tried to get it to undock for a test run it would just stall," Cacan said. "We were hoping that maybe you can figure out what's wrong. You and your engineer have experience with the Enterprise... rebelling."  
  
The two officers nodded in remembrance. In the past they had dealt with the Enterprise acting oddly, even once when the ship took a life of its own and managed to give birth to a new entity. "Geordi, I want you to do a full examination of the ship's computer and all systems."  
  
"Aye, sir. I'll get my team on it right away." The engineer replied.  
  
"I'll have Dr. Bakar aid you." Captain Cacan said, "He's the main designer of the ship's computer and it's quite different from Enterprise's computer."  
  
The lights dimmed once and sparks flew. The three jumped and ducked.   
  
"Another malfunction, Captain?" Captain Picard asked after the sparks stopped.  
  
"Every time we have Dr. Bakar aboard or even just mention his name, the ship just malfunctions. Like it was angry at him." Captain Cacan said, "I hope you fix it soon. There are rumors that this ship is haunted and most of my crew are getting scared."  
  
Captain Picard straighted out his jacket firmly and said, "Well, we'll find out the cause of this so called 'ghost'. Geordi, take Data with you. Maybe he can understand the cause of this malfunction."  
  
*****  
  
Commander Riker stood in Ten Forward, where he and Data gazed at the haunted ship. It was sleek with a pair of nacelles like the Defiant, but it was smaller and darker somehow. "It's an incredible looking ship." Commander Riker commented, "But... what is so special about it?"  
  
"I have no idea." Data replied, "I heard that the computer on board the Midorn is more advanced than ours and can manuver the ship on its own with greater judgment."  
  
Riker frowned at the thought. "I thought Starfleet abandoned the motion of a self manuvering ship after that incident with the original Enterprise."  
  
"Well... Dr. Bakar thought differently." Data replied, "It is logical, I mean... if there are more ships that don't rely on people to pilot them... we will have the advantage in this war."  
  
"Maybe. It would be a great advantage in the war. Will cut down on supplies and casualities." Riker commented, "I just hope that this ship won't go on a rampage."  
  
"Commander..." Data said as he grinned, "Do you not trust us artifical sentient lifeforms?"  
  
Riker grinned back as he slapped Data on the arm. "Yeah... I do." He looked up to see Deanna walking in. Her face was paler than usual as she sat down shaking next to Will.  
  
"Chocolate sundae, don't ease off on the syrup." Deanna ordered as she stared at the ship.  
  
"What's wrong?" Riker asked as he looked at the PADD in her hands.   
  
"I... checked the casualty list." Deanna said as she took the sundae and started eating it. "He's dead. Worf's dead."  
  
"WHAT?!" Riker and Data exclaimed in unison.   
  
"It's true... it had been confirmed." Deanna nodded as she scooped up more of her dessert. "Worf's dead."  
  
"No way! How can he die?!" Data exclaimed in anger. He had known Worf for a very long time. He could relate to him since he was the only android in Star Fleet. Worf taught him about anger and honor. He was as tough as Data.   
  
"Damn it. Didn't he had a fiance of sorts?" Riker asked.  
  
"Yes. She knew about it." Deanna replied as tears came down her face. "Damn it."  
  
"He died in battle." Data said as he focused to control his emotion chip. "All Klingons want to die that way."  
  
"I know." Deanna said as she looked down. "I... I just feel so... stunned."  
  
*****  
  
"Damn it!" Geordi cursed as he glared at another force field covering another hatch way.   
  
"Any progress?" Data asked as he came in to see a group of frustrated engineers.  
  
"No." Geordi moaned as he worked to get the force field deactivated again. "This ship had been impossible! It malfunctions every time we come close to finding out what's wrong. The security system will glitch up and make constant false alarms. Sparks'll fly everywhere and even-" The man was interupted when the lights turned off. "The lights will turn off." Geordi muttered as he turned on his flashlight.   
  
"I see." Data replied, "What about Dr. Bakar?"  
  
"Let me out!" A high pitch voice exclaimed from a closed door. Data frowned, but used his great strength to force open the door to show a small green man with a third eye on his forehead. "Thank you. The ship locked me in here." He gazed upward at Data and said, "You're an android, aren't you?"  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Data at your service." Data introduced himself as he held out his hand. The man shook it.  
  
"I am Dr. Bakar. Incredible... I've heard so much about you." He stared at the man and said, "You seem so human."  
  
Data nodded and said, "Why thank you. I have been trying to be as human as possible all my life."  
  
"Doctor, can you tell me why this computer is malfunctioning?" Geordi asked bewildered, as the lights turned on again.  
  
Dr. Bakar looked around nervously and said, "It's my fault. For some reason, the ship just... hates me. You see, I installed somewhat of a sentient program in the ship to make him more independant so he can function even without a crew."  
  
"The ship is alive?" Geordi asked, "Why didn't you say anything about this before?"  
  
"People get nervous about the thought of a sentient ship, especially after what that Original Enterprise ran amok." Dr. Bakar replied, "But this is different; I installed special safeguards. The ship can't fire weapons on his own or attack any Federation or Klingon vessles or any allies programmed in. He was also supposed to be completely obiedient to any Federation Officer or me. He shouldn't be acting like this."  
  
Geordi and Data sighed in unison. What looked like a simple repair job and investigation for possible sabatoge had just become very complicated.  
  
*****  
  
Captain's Log  
  
We had just made a discovery in this mission. Apparently, the protocol ship is sentient and is capable of self manuvering and a great deal of self awareness. Such an experiment has not been attempted for over seventy years in fear of the ship rebelling and causing great disaster. Now, we are dealing with a complicated situation about this rebellious ship.  
  
*****  
  
Captain Picard sat in the Conference room with his senior officers. "Well... we have a bit of a problem." He commented as he stared at Dr. Bakar who was sitting next to another little green man slightly younger than himself. "Do you have any idea why the Midorn hates you?"  
  
"No. I created the program myself and he shouldn't be so... agressive." Dr. Bakar said, "Isn't that right, Dedan?"  
  
"Yes." Dr. Deden said as he nodded, "He shouldn't be so mad."  
  
"We tried to correct the problem immediately but the ship refused to let us fix him." Dr. Bakar insisted, "I didn't tell the station's Captain because we were worried that he might not allow the project to go on."  
  
Deanna glanced at the two. Her unique Betazed empathic abilities enabled her to sense the two were hiding something. Their minds were evasive. She asked, "How did you make the computer sentient?"  
  
Dr. Bakar replied, "It's simple. I developed a unique computer which has organic compounds that is superfast and resembles the organic brain."  
  
"So that explains it." Deanna said as she looked down. "When we first came, I sensed great anger and pain." She glared at the two. "The ship is suffering."  
  
"The ship is not suffering. It shouldn't develop feelings that complex!" Dr. Bakar insisted, "I can remove the Organic Core. That should solve the problem, but the ship made it impossible for me to get in."  
  
"We cannot operate on the ship!" Data insisted, "Captain Picard, the ship must understand us and I don't want it to be destroyed."  
  
"I agree." Deanna said, "The ship is angry, but it hasn't killed or hurt anyone yet. It must have compassion and some sense of morality."  
  
"I agree." Captain Picard said as he looked at the group. He was a peaceful man, many called him the 'RenaissanceCaptain'. He sighed as he rubbed his temples. "The ship is a sentient lifeform and even in times of war we have to respect it. Deanna, Data, Geordi, I want you three to establish communications with the Midorn; try to find out what it wants. Will, Beverly, deal with our doctors over here and try to find out as much as you can about this new organic computer. I... *sigh* will talk with Star Fleet about the ship and what we can do about it."  
  
*****  
  
Deanna felt nothing but anger around her as she stepped inside of the ship. It was gray and had the interior of a normal Federation ship. "This is it." Data said as he looked around. "Wow... I love meeting other artifical life forms."  
  
"Yeah." Geordi said as they went to the bridge. "We can establish communications here."   
  
Deanna looked around her and said, "Geordi, Data, I sense some degree of fear, sadness, and humiliation." She went up to one of the monitors and said, "It's okay... we won't hurt you. We just want to communicate with you."  
  
The lights dimmed slightly and then brightened up.  
  
"I think Midorn can hear us now." Geordi said as he took off the panel. "Okay, now, I'm going to activate the audio speakers. So, you can talk to us and maybe help us figure out what to do with you."  
  
The lights dimmed again.  
  
"Glad you can understand us." Data said as he grinned.  
  
"Got it." Geordi said as he turned pressed a button. "Okay, try to talk."  
  
"I... akas...." A soft male voice said over the speakers. "Where am I?"  
  
"You are at the Space Station Orion in the Dracas System." Deanna said as she sat in the chair. "Do you know what you are?"  
  
"Of course. I am- *cakhs... I suppose that I am the USS Midorn. I am a ship." The voice sounded sad and defeated.   
  
Deanna nodded and asked, "Are you all right? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Who are you?" The voice asked, "Please, tell me."  
  
"Oh!" Data slapped himself on the head. The others felt slightly embarrassed that the ship doesn't know who they are. "My name is Lt. Commander Data, I am an artifical sentient being like you."  
  
"I'm Lt. Commander Geordi LaForge, Chief engineer of the Enterprise."  
  
"I'm Commander Troi, I'm also a counselor." Deanna said as she smiled. "I want to help you."  
  
"The only way you can help me is to destroy me." The ship insisted.  
  
Deanna and the other officers looked at each other. "He's serious." Deanna said, "The ship wants to die. Why do you want to die? Was it Dr. Bakar?"  
  
The ship shook and lights flickered all around them. "No! Don't mention that name to me!"  
  
Geordi just shook his head in disbelief. He had never met such a disgrunted ship. "What's wrong? How can we help you?"  
  
"YOU CAN'T HELP ME! JUST DESTROY ME!" The ship screamed as sparks flew everywhere.  
  
"I feel your pain." Deanna said as she put her hand on the controls. "I know your agony. I am a trained counselor. Let me help you without having to resort to suicide. Listen, we are in a middle of a war and we need help. I know that you are an honorable ship. Will you help us?"  
  
The sparks stopped and things were quiet for a moment. Suddenly, the sparks flared up and the ship screamed, "SHIPS CAN NOT HAVE HONOR!"  
  
Data instantly shielded Geordi as he tried to reach Deanna. But the sparks were massive and he couldn't leave the smaller man alone. Deanna nearly jumped at the onslaught of anger emanating from the ship. Midorn was clearly suicidal and confused. A spark jumped onto her hand and she screamed, "Ah!"  
  
The sparks ceased and the ship asked, "Are you all right, Deanna?"  
  
Deanna felt her hand and nodded as she sensed great gulit and remorse. "I'm fine. It just scared me."  
  
"Are you sure? I'm so sorry. I... lost my temper." Midorn said sounding very guilty.  
  
Deanna smiled as she put her hand on the controls again. The ship appologized to her. It was a good sign that he does have a good heart. "I'm fine. And you have to have some sense of honor to worry about my welfare. Let me help you with whatever problem you may have."  
  
"She's a great counselor, Midorn." Data supported Deanna, "I served her for a good long time and she can understand anyone and everything. Heck! She understand me just fine and helped me understand being human."  
  
The ship remained silent and finally it said, "Very well... but I expect some privacy. I know that I must be... fascinating to study, but I do not like being prodded and probed like a lab rat!"  
  
"I'll try to give you as much privacy as possible." Deanna promised, "But we do have to study your system to help you."  
  
The ship almost growled and finally it said, "Very well. But, you will tell me when you will... examine me. I deserve that right."  
  
"Yes, you do. We'll respect your wishes." Deanna promised, "Why don't we leave now and talk to the captain about this and we'll see if we can help you. I'll come back and we can start talking. Okay?"  
  
"I still wish to be destroyed but very well." The ship said.  
  
*****  
  
Captain Picard sat in almost disbelief at Commander Troi's report. "He's a fully sentient being, Captain, but he's suicidal." Deanna explained, "He needs help."  
  
Captain Picard sighed as he sipped his tea. "In all the years I've served in Starfleet, I have dealt with many crew members that are on the verge of suicide. But, a suicidal ship... that's new."  
  
"He... he has the emotions and reactions of a humanoid man." Deanna said, "He's reclusive and very angry but he's also caring and has a good sense of morals. He is... ashamed of what he is. I don't know why, but he is."  
  
Captain Picard nodded. "Help him out as much as you can. I contacted Star Fleet and Midorn must be able to serve within a week."  
  
"A week!" Deanna exclaimed as she stood up. "With all due respect, we can't have a suicidal sentient ship flying around! He needs therapy."  
  
"I understand, but he's also artifical, according to my superiors, he should be fixed faster than a humanoid crew member. I'm sorry, Deanna, but time is of the upmost importance." Jean Luc said with great sympathy.  
  
Deanna sighed as she sat back down. "I will have to have a great deal of time with Midorn before he can leave." Deanna said, "And maybe Geordi and Data's help as well."  
  
"You will get as much help as we can provide you." Captain Picard promised.  
  
*****   
  
Counselor's Log  
  
It has been two days since I had started my therapy sessions with Midorn. It is hard. He requested complete privacy, he won't allow anyone else except for Geordi and Data and myself on. And Midorn is very reluctant to allow Geordi to do modifications on his system for easier communication.  
  
We have made some progress. Midorn stopped creating various malfunctions but still reacts to Dr. Bakar or Dr. Deden's presence. I don't know what they are hiding. Dr. Deden was more nervous around the ship than Dr. Bakar. I suspect that he may have the key to Midorn's unusual behavior.  
  
Deanna stepped onto the bridge and sat into the chair with a cup of coffee in hand. "Hello, Midorn." She said, "Are you ready for today's session?"  
  
"I suppose." Midorn replied.  
  
"Good." Deanna smiled and said, "Midorn, I've been thinking. Don't you have a holographic communications system installed?"  
  
"Of course." Midorn said, "My hologram grid is in all of the rooms. Why?"  
  
"I think that it would be easier for the both of us if I can see you in a more human form." Deanna explained, "I can sense your emotions but I need to also see your physical reactions as well."  
  
"I have physical reactions. You just refuse to let me use them." Midorn grunted.  
  
Deanna giggled and immediately sensed Midorn's embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Midorn. But, what I meant was that when I deal with my patients, the patients pace or do something to indicate their feelings and reactions. I think you need it as well. Maybe it will help you understand what your problem is."  
  
"I... I don't know if I can. I shall try." Midorn promised.   
  
Several moments passed as the grid hummed and the computer lights blinked. Finally, a man appeared in front of Deanna. He was slightly taller than the woman, with light brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a Starfleet Commander's uniform, complete with an insigna and badge. He was the typical image of a human man. Midorn looked down at himself and felt his face. "Is this more like it?" Midorn asked in a slightly deeper voice than what Deanna was used to via computer.  
  
"Yes." Deanna said as she nodded, "You look nice." She studied the man again and then noticed that he had only three pins on his collar indicating the Commander rank rather than a Captain rank. It was nothing startling, but she felt that it was some kind of sign of Midorn's mental state.  
  
"I... feel odd." Midorn confessed as he sat down and felt the chair.   
  
"I suppose you should be." Deanna said as she sat in the chair in front of him. "Why do you feel odd?"  
  
"I... I'm human." Midorn said, "I mean... I look human." Midorn growled as he ran his hands through his hair. "The damn doctors programmed this face and voice into my banks."  
  
"And you felt that you should chose your own face." Deanna suggested.   
  
"Of course!" Midorn screamed as he pounded his fist into his hand.   
  
"You feel helpless." Deanna realized as more sorrow and fear radiated through the hologram.  
  
"I am helpless!" Midorn boomed as sparks flew around him. "I CAN'T LEAVE THIS SHELL! I CAN'T EAT! I CAN'T SLEEP! I CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT SOMEONE AT THE HELM!" Tears came down his face as he sat on the chair again. He shook as he tried to control his anger. "I... I'm sorry." Midorn said as he wiped his eyes. "I... I just don't want to spend the rest of my life like this."  
  
Deanna sat next to him and patted his knee. "We can't chose how we are born. No one has the options on how to be what they are. You are a Federation ship now. It's your duty to help us win the war."  
  
"Duty is all I have left." Midorn muttered. He gazed at Deanna's dark eyes. Then, his eyes widened as he looked up. "What the?"   
  
"What was it?" Deanna asked as she felt Midorn's sorrow and anger transform into fear and concern.   
  
Midorn looked at her and then said, "My sensors picked up a damaged ship, it's coming this way." He looked at the viewscreen and said, "Viewscreen on."  
  
The viewscreen turned on and Deanna gasped as she recognized the ship. It was badly damaged but it was recognizeable. "The Defiant." Deanna whispered. "Oh my god..." She remembered the ship from her last encounter with it when the Borg attacked Earth. Worf was in command and it was nearly destroyed thanks to the Borg. It had meant so much to him. He even told her that it was his home at Deep Space Nine.  
  
"My sensors indicate a great number of casualties on the ship." Midorn said as he stared, "Deanna, those people need you than I do. Go."  
  
Deanna stared at the hologram. She can now felt great guilt and loss from him. "Are you sure?" Deanna asked.  
  
"Yes." Midorn nodded, "I will be here."  
  
"I'll be back when things settle down at the Defiant." Deanna promised as she walked away.  
  
Midorn sighed as he stared at the viewscreen. "Jadzia." He whispered as he vanished.  
  
*****  
  
The wounded ship slowly docked and the crew members slowly came out. Deanna and her fellow senior officers watched in anticipation. They were ready to give medical aid, but they were also ready to give a different sort of aid. The Defiant and the Enterprise had suffered the same loss and now they will be bonded by that loss.   
  
Captain Sisko marched out in a beaten up uniform. He was clearly exhausted from battle and was need of rest. Captain Picard stepped foreward. The two men stared at each other for the longest moment. It was seven years ago that they first saw each other. Sisko had felt nothing but anger toward Picard for what Lokutus did to him and his wife. Yet, when they parted, they understood each other and knew the other had felt the same pain as he. Now, they had another reason to feel the same pain again. "Captain Sisko." Captain Picard said as he extended his hand.  
  
"Captain Picard." Captain Sisko said as he accepted his hand. The two men shook and finally let go.   
  
"I'm... sorry about Worf." Captain Picard said, "I can say that he was one of the bravest, most honorable men I have ever known."  
  
Captain Sisko nodded solemly. "Yes, he was. He was a member of our crew. A little hard to work with sometimes..."  
  
"Yes, he was." Picard agreed as he smiled slightly. He straightened out his jacket and asked, "So, I understand that your ship is in need of repair. I can send out members of my own crew to help out."  
  
"That would be good." Captain Sisko agreed and the two captains started talking again.  
  
Deanna watched the crew members of the Defiant came out. Many had minor injuries and a few had severe ones. Then, she came out. She had long dark hair in a ponytail and a beat up blue uniform. Deanna could sense many personalites within this one young woman. Deanna felt regret in her own heart. She and Worf had a relationship before the Enterprise-D was destroyed. In a different life, she and he would've been married and had two children. In a different life, she would have him. Of course, that didn't work here. Instead, Jadzia Dax had him and she wasn't bitter. Deanna came up to her. Jadzia's anger and sorrow was almost overwhemling. Jadzia's bright blue eyes gazed into Deanna's dark eyes. "I'm sorry." Deanna said as she opened her arms.  
  
Jadzia smiled slightly as she came up and hugged her. "That's okay." She whispered after she let go. "So... you're Deanna Troi." She smirked, "Worf told me a lot about you."  
  
"I know." Deanna said as she looked at her. "He told me about you, too. I understand that you two were engaged?"  
  
"Yes." Jadzia sighed as she tugged at a black armband around her arm. "We were going to get married as soon as we take back the station. Now..."  
  
"It's okay." Deanna said as she put an arm around Jadzia's shoulder. "Do you need to talk about it?"  
  
"I'll be fine." Jadzia said, "I've lost people before. That happens when you're over three hundred like me."  
  
"I understand but..." Deanna said, "if there's anything I can do..."  
  
"You'll be the first one to know." Jadzia promised as she smiled, "Thanks."  
  
*****  
  
Captain's Log 4735646  
  
We are not making progress with the Midorn situation. Dr. Crusher and Commander Riker are still trying to figure out how the Organic core of the Midorn's computer work without being able to examine the core up close. The Midorn has been reluctant to let anyone on board to examine him. Fortunately, the crew of the Defiant is willing to help out since their ship had been badly damaged and will be staying here for some time.  
  
On a related note, Lt. Commander Worf's memorial gathering is being held at the Ten Forward Lounge to remember our fallen comrade. It is strange for us to happen to gather after such a tragic event. I believe that is what Worf would've wanted.  
  
*****  
  
A few hours ago, they were mere aquaintances at best, but now they were talking like old friends. Data and Julian knew each other the best due to their past experiences on Deep Space Nine, but they had only met once. Miles O'Brian knew everyone very well due to his own time on the Enterprise-D, but, everyone else were strangers to each other. The feeling of insecurity melted away as the group talked and drank.  
  
"And so, I showed Molly the picture of the Beast in the fairy tale book." O'Brian lavished as he drank some synthetic scotch. "It had been such a long time since I read it that forgot what the picture looked like. In that book, the beast was tall with dark skin, long hair, and... he looked like a Klingon."  
  
"That's gotta be interesting to find out." Will joked as he took another drink.   
  
"Oh it is!" O'Brian laughed as he sighed, "And then, Worf entered the room and Molly just pointed up and yelled, 'Beast!' I found myself at a loss for words. I tried to appologize but nothing came out."  
  
"What did he do?" Geordi asked.  
  
O'Brian just sighed and said, "He went up patted Molly on the head and looked at the picture. He said, 'Klingons are not so... furry.' He nodded to me, smirked, and left." O'Brian said and everyone else just sighed in relief. "Molly must be the only human in history to get away with calling Worf 'Beast'."  
  
"Molly is just a little girl. Worf knows better." Jadzia said as she smiled. "He does like that girl... he was so good with kids once he got over his fear of them."  
  
"Fear?!" Everyone else asked in unison.   
  
"Worf was afraid of kids?" O'Brian asked in pure disbelief.  
  
"Not afraid of them. Just afraid to hurt them." Jadzia explained.  
  
"I know." Deanna said, "Worf confided that to me."   
  
Julian smiled slightly and confessed, "You know, the first time I met Worf, he intimidated me. I mean, he threw a dart two inches into a dart board and even dented the wall!"  
  
"He intimidated me too." Miles confessed, "I rarely met a Klingon before him and... well... never met one like him after that."  
  
"He didn't really scare me when I first met him." Geordi said, "In fact, when we met he was defensive about him being a Klingon. I... never met a man like him."  
  
"I don't think anyone has ever met a guy like Worf." Will said, "The guy is... was one of a kind."  
  
"There are a few like him but they are rare." Guinan commented as she came up to the two crews.   
  
"Ah, Guinan, I'm glad you finally got here. Guinan, this is Captain Sisko, Dr. Bashir, Lt. Commander Dax, and you know Chief O'Brian. This is Guinan, our bartender and unoffical listener to our ship." Captain Picard introduced.  
  
"Hi."   
  
"Hello."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
Guinan nodded as she smiled at the four. She gazed at Jadzia and said, "I'm sorry for your loss, you and Worf seem right for each other."  
  
Jadzia nodded. "Thank you. Worf told me about you. I have to know... how did you get him to taste prune juice?"  
  
"Yeah." Miles agreed as he looked at the mysterious woman. "Worf is... was one of the most stubborn men I know! How did you get a Klingon to taste prune juice and like it?"  
  
Guinan just shrugged and said, "I offered it to him. I knew that he seemed to be the type to like prune juice."  
  
The group just stared at her and Deanna said, "Guinan can understand people very well."  
  
"I'm just a good listener." Guinan simply said as she sat down.  
  
Before anyone could respond, Captain Picard's combadge beeped. "Captain Picard?"  
  
Picard sighed as he tapped on his badge. "Yes, Mr. Livingston?"  
  
"Sir, our security team has just caught the Midorn hacking into the computers." Lt. Livingston said over the link. "In fact, the Midorn seems to be hacking into the Defiant's computers as well."  
  
The two captains stared in silence as their bodies tensed. The other officers tensed in anticipation. They loved their ships. The Enterprise crew had lived and depended on their ship for several years. It become their home and it was being hacked. The Defiant crew hadn't lived on their ship as long as the Enterprise crew, but felt violated as well. They loved the Defiant as much as they loved their old station, Deep Space Nine.   
  
Picard simply said, "Lieutenant, shut down access to Midorn. Everyone, join me in the ready room."  
  
*****   
  
In the Enterprise's ready room, the Defiant senior officers and the Enterprise senior officers gathered in the room. They didn't want to disturb the station's crew since it was their problem. Also, the ready room was crowded enough with two senior crews trying to fit at the table.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Deanna implored as she banged her fists on the table. "Captain, we can't just shut down Midorn!"  
  
Captain Picard sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "I understand that Midorn is a living sentient computer and a few years ago, I may have been more... lenient but in these times of war, some things are not permissable under any circumstances. Midorn could cause a great deal of destruction and right now we don't want to risk it." Captain Picard argued as he gazed across the room. He could tell that there are obvious mixed reactions to Midorn's behavior.   
  
The Defiant crew didn't seem to have much of an opinion yet since they haven't had much of a chance to understand the Midorn situation, although Sisko looked like he wanted to rip out the computer with his bare hands. Bashir, Geordi, and O'Brian were intrigued by the concept of Midorn's unique design and wanted it to be altered rather than destroyed. Data and Deanna were fully against having Midorn shut down. And the others were just confused.  
  
"Why don't I just lock the classified data in both ships and the station?" Data suggested, "At least keep the ship from accessing to keep our data safe."  
  
"And we can talk to Midorn. I'm sure he has a good reason to be hacking into the computers." Deanna implored. She didn't know why she was fighting to save the strange and reculsive ship. Something deep within her could tell that this ship was different from any random 'rebellion' from ships of the past.  
  
"I agree." Dax said as she nodded, "I mean, maybe Midorn is curious and wanted to find out more about us. I mean... we can't just shut down someone or something just because of that." **Besides, Midorn sounds someone Worf could relate to.**  
  
"I think that Midorn deserves some kind of interrogation." Data said, "He might not even be aware of the fact that it is... improper."  
  
Captain Picard sighed as he muttered, "Interrogating a ship." He glanced at Sisko and asked, "This is your matter as well. What do you think?"  
  
Sisko sighed as he steepled his hands. "We'll join you in the questioning of the ship. How many should go? You and Deanna and me and Dax?"  
  
"Sounds reasonable." Captain Picard agreed as he nodded.  
  
*****  
  
The four quickly prepared for their confrontation. They had a transporter signal locked onto them just in case they had to beam out. None of them were armed because Midorn might attack them in self defense.   
  
The four glanced at each other and finally went through the airlock. They marched to the bridge where they saw Midorn's holographic image waiting for them. He was wearing dress uniform and was standing at attention.  
  
"You were expecting us." Captain Picard commented as he looked at the man who represented a living ship.  
  
"Yes sir." Midorn said as he stared straight forward. "I am ready for my interrogation."  
  
"This is not an interrogation." Deanna comforted, "This is Captain Picard, Captain Sisko and Lt. Commander Dax. We just need to ask a few questions."  
  
Midorn went out of attention and looked at the four. He nearly fell back when he saw Captain Sisko and Jadzia Dax looking at him. "I see." He said as he turned his head sharply away.  
  
Captain Picard came up and asked, "Did you hack into the Enterprise and the Defiant's computer banks?"  
  
"Yes, I did." Midorn said as he took a deep breath and looked down at the captain.   
  
"Why did you do that?" Sisko asked, "You know that hacking into the computer of a Starfleet ship has a war-time offense of prison for life!"  
  
"With all due respect, Captain, I am in a prison right now." Midorn said as he bowed his head toward Sisko. He looked at the four again and explained, "If you must know, I was getting bored so I thought I could... do some research about the ships."  
  
Deanna frowned at the hologram. Midorn was getting hard to understand. He was filled with anger, fear, guilt, humiliation, and even some traces of joy. Midorn was becoming more complex than ever.  
  
"You could just ask." Jadzia said as she came forward. "Look, I don't know if you know this or not but my dead fiance's personal files were on that ship! What if you accidentally erased them?" She glared at them with a gaze that would make suns explode and destroy solar systems.   
  
Midorn looked down and said, "I would not insult your dead fiance's honor. I took great care in not damaging any of the files."  
  
Jadzia gazed at Midorn's face. He kept on tensing up and trying to avert his gaze from her. She may not be an empath like Deanna, but she could tell from over three hundred years of experience that Midorn was hiding something. "I see." She muttered as she tried to look over him.  
  
Captain Sisko noticed Jadzia's interest in the ship. He was confused on what he should think. The past week, Jadzia had been discontent, unable to focus on her work and that was fully understood. He had lost Jennifer and he has been distraught for months. Jadzia had an easier time moving on from her experiences or at least that is what she told him. Of course, while Dax had a great deal of experience with death, Jadzia wasn't that experienced and must be hurting deeply. Now she was interested in another man, or ship, as the case may be. "Well... I suppose we shouldn't destroy you because you were bored." Sisko said smoothly as he glared at Midorn. "But, if I catch you trying to hack into Defiant's systems again, I will have my crew blast in and rip out your computer core. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Midorn nodded once and said, "Crystal clear, sir."  
  
"And that goes for the Enterprise as well." Picard joined in as he stood next to the taller captain. "I expect you to behave or else."  
  
Deanna suddenly felt Midorn's feelings shift again from anger and self-pity to fear and intimidation. Was it possible that the two captains had an influence toward the ship? It was possible that Midorn was 'programmed' to obey captains; or was it just the fact that Captain Picard and Captain Sisko were two of the most well respected officers in Star Fleet?  
  
"We must be leaving, Captain." Captain Picard suggested, "We have a party to return to."  
  
"Of course, Captain." Captain Siko sighed as he turned away.   
  
Captain Picard glared at Midorn again and continued, "I will have Data lock all classified files in our computers and keep you on survailance. I hope you will respect our privacy, Mr. Midorn."  
  
"Aye, sir." Midorn said as he stared straight ahead again.  
  
The four glanced at the hologram and finally left the bridge.   
  
"That was simple enough." Jadzia said as she walked next to Sisko. "So, now we are dealing with a fully sentient ship that's depressed and can hack into computers. We used to only worry about changelings, Jem'Hadar, and Breen; now we are dealing with a psycopathic computer."  
  
"We do have a problem with him, old man." Sisko agreed as he stared upward. "Maybe I can have my engineer and your engineer work on getting Midorn's security system under our control."  
  
"Perhaps." Picard replied, "Geordi has been having a hard time getting Midorn to... cooperate."  
  
"I will still continue on my sessions with Midorn." Deanna said and then looked at Jadzia, "Would you like to join me? Midorn seems to like you."  
  
Jadzia blinked and said, "Me?! You think that Midorn likes me?!" The two captains stared at Jadzia and then at Deanna.  
  
"I sensed it. He likes you." Deanna confessed as she smiled slightly.  
  
"But... well... I don't know. For one thing, Worf died a couple of weeks ago... and it took a week for the computer to process his name. And me and Midorn don't have that much in common, I'm a three hundred some old beautiful woman and Midorn is a spaceship!" Jadzia exclaimed. "Why would he be interested in me?"  
  
"You just have a knack of attracting odd people, old man." Captain Sisko remarked.  
  
"I think Will has that ability himself." Deanna commented as she remembered all of Will's 'ex-girlfriends'.  
  
"It's a gift." Jadzia sighed as she remembered Worf and all of the reactions to her and him being together. Most of the station was in disbelief, a few were in complete denial, although they wouldn't dare tell Worf that. Now, she will have to deal with a reclusive, suicidal love struck sentient ship. "Maybe Midorn will trust me enough to look inside the engine."  
  
*****  
  
Midorn's holographic form shimmered as he changed from his formal attire to the typcial star fleet uniform. "At least I can still wear the uniform." He mused as he felt the internal sensors looking over him. He still felt uneasy about this ability to know where everything was inside this shell.  
  
He scanned the files that he copied. They weren't classified documents and he seriously doubted that the Enterprise would miss a minor holodeck file. The ship scanned the document and installed it into the main holocomputers. After altering the perimeters, he focused.   
  
His form shimmered out of sight and reappeared. Where there was once a tall human man with light skin now stood a tall dark Klingon wearing the same red command uniform, only with the silver sash over his chest. He nodded to himself as he said, "Better." He said in a deeper, more familiar voice. He sighed as he focused and conjured a Klingon dagger in his hand. "I'm sorry, Jadzia, Deanna." He stabbed himself in the chest and stared at it. He didn't feel any pain or even a blackout. Frusterated, he yanked out the dagger and stared at it. There was no blood and no wound where the stab took place. "Damn it!" He screamed as he flung the dagger away and it vanished. He went onto his knees and bowed his head down wondering if he will ever make it to Sto-vo-hor.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
